


Umiaryuap Publimaaqpaga Tattaurniq Ammayaq

by MeloAnnechen



Category: Get Your Man
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2232, M/M, Tech Support, Translation Error
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeloAnnechen/pseuds/MeloAnnechen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the help desk tech answered the line, Charles was quite sure that the phrase “Oh, God - what have you done now?” was not supposed to be part of the standard greeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umiaryuap Publimaaqpaga Tattaurniq Ammayaq

Francis came in from his daily walk about town (no, of course it was not a patrol, he was retired) with a cheerful bounce to his step. “Unnusakkut, Charles! Ainngai!”

Charles looked up from his paper, “What was that, Francis?”

The robot’s head tilted, the question icon glowing in his faceplate as he responded, “Qanuippit?”

“Something’s fishy, are you feeling alright?”

“Qaniungi, Charles. Tukisinngittung?”

“Can’t understand a word you’re saying apart from my name, Francis. Are you getting anything I’m saying?”

Francis nodded, then his faceplate lit with the error icon, “Ikajuq hivanirlugit?”

“Oh, no. Nonononono,” Charles groaned, “I have to call the help desk again?” At Francis’s nod, he sighed, “At least this time it isn't because of… that was embarrassing.”

When the help desk tech answered the line, Charles was quite sure that the phrase “Oh, God - what have you done now?” was not supposed to be part of the standard greeting.

“Knock it off, Terry!” Charles growled, “He’s speaking in tongues, and I didn't do anything this time!”

Francis waved to the tech from behind Charles, “Nakujuq, Terrence,” with an apologetic shrug of his shoulders.

This time, the tech’s expression was curious, but not exasperated. “Ah, that’s different,” the young man said as he touched a few places on his screen. “Constable, please state your name?”

“Uvanga Francis atira.”

“Confirmed for records, input language is fine, but the output is not,” Terry then did several arcane-looking things to the screen, then heaved a sigh of relief. “Okay, it was probably the new language upload at noon that caused this, and if it is, it should be a simple fix. From the bug reports, it looks like it switched your default to Inuktitut, and removed the protocol for switching to the language spoken in your vicinity. I’m putting in a ticket to have your defaults set to your previous settings during tonight’s update.”

“Quyanainni!”

“You’re welcome, and Doc?”

“Yes?”

“If he’s not back to English in the morning, Suzette goes on shift at 0900, and she’s the next tech up the ladder from me.” 

“Okay, thanks,” Charles nodded before signing off.

Francis’s arms wrapped around Charles from behind, his VOX unit humming into his hair. 

“So if you can’t switch to English tonight, I suppose we will have to find something else to do that doesn't require talking, hm?”

The humming became a buzzing chuckle, “Nagligivagit, Charles.”

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea was simple: Med-Bot designation CHop gets stuck in his programmer’s original language. However, since in [Manitoba 2115](http://fav.me/d7d6r6y) I gave plugsuit!Francis language implants, it would sound an awful lot like someone arguing with a half-wolf. Funny, but still not exactly what I was looking for.
> 
> Then I flipped it around - Charles is likely to have picked up enough French to get by in Quebecois, but Inuktitut? Heh.
> 
> This is but an educated guess, for the world and the characters have been escaping from [kamikami](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikami/pseuds/kamikami)'s head, and I only occasionally catch glimpses of them running through the woods. 
> 
> The translation of the title is “My hovercraft is full of eels.”


End file.
